¿Me lo permites? Stingxjuvia
by Isavett449
Summary: Juvia es una linda princesa que vive en un castillo custodiada por un fiero Dragón, Natsu, y esta a la espera de que la rescate el príncipe azul, Gray. Ya habrás escuchado este cuento ¿No? Pero este no es un cuento de hadas cualquiera, esta es la historia de como el príncipe azul nunca llegó, el Dragón fue a buscarlo y la princesa sola quedo, hasta el día donde otro Dragón llego
1. Prologo

Como todo buen cuento de hadas, el suyo comenzaba con la boda de un par de amantes, su amor era tal, que no había ser vivo en la tierra que no lo conociera, pero no todos estaban felices, cerca de ellos una hermosa mujer que antes gozaba de fama de ser la más hermosa del reino, ahora se veía rebajada a una dama que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar y gritar sus lamentos, porque el amor de su vida se había casado, y no era nadie mas que uno de los amantes, el que era príncipe del reino ahora coronado rey.

Pese al sufrimiento de la otra, la feliz pareja disfrutaba de su vida juntos, sus sonrisas brillaban como el sol y sus palabras de amor eran el canto de los ruiseñores, tan rosa era su vida que el lamento de la otra se llegó a convertir en un odio profundo y desapareciendo del reino juro vengarse de ellos.

Pasaron los años y la reina por fin pudo concebir una vida en su vientre, el reino celebró y el rey no cabía en su felicidad, cuando nació la pequeña vida fue una niña, una bella infanta de cabellos azules y ojitos oscuros que era la adoración de sus padres y el Reino.

Mientras el castillo celebraba este acontecimiento, el ejército del reino vecino se acercaba silencioso, guiado por aquella mujer que juro venganza, que aún llena de odio y rencor sonrio ante lo que pasaría y fue cuando sucedió.

Tras días llenos de guerra, sangre y clamores de dolor, ambos reyes se presentaron cara a cara, discutieron, dialogaron y llego el acuerdo de paz, pero el odio de la mujer había logrado clavarse en el corazón del rey vecino quien se había enamorado de ella, por lo que obligó al noble rey a firmar aquel tratado que contenía una sola condición.

La reina sabia del odio de la otra, y sabía que la propuesta del otro rey era a causa de ella, pero no se opuso, sabía que condenaba a su bella recién nacida a un futuro triste y desolado pero si con eso se firmaría la paz entre ambos reinos, entonces lo haría pese a ser doloroso para ella.

Resultaba que el rey vecino, el rey Fullbuster, tenía un hijo 3 años mayor que la princesa, que se educaba en el arte de la espada y las bellas artes, y a cambio de conservar la paz, el rey debía mantener a su hija cautiva en un castillo, conservando así su virtud hasta que cumpliera los 14, edad adecuada para contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Fullbuster.

Con dolor el rey Lockser acepto la oferta pero sus lagrimas junto a las de su esposa se convirtieron en las tristes y lastimosas tormentas al atardecer en el reino.

La otra mujer viendo el dolor del hombre al que una vez amo sintió su corazón romperse, dejando así atrás sus ansias de venganza y liberando su corazón de las tinieblas que lo gobernaban, volviendo a ser aquella bella y buena mujer que en un pasado fue, dejando solamente en ella una cruda y profunda culpa.

Arrepentida y desconsolable hablo con el rey Fullbuster inclinándose ante sus pies pidiéndole misericordia, Sylver Fullbuster se había a enamorado de esa mujer de nombre Ul, por lo que al verla tan abatida sintió un profundo dolor parecido al que sintió cuando perdió a su esposa cuando está daba a luz 3 años atras. Pero no podía hacer nada, todo aquel documento sellado por el sello real era intocable e irreversible, se había sellado el triste destino de la infanta, pero por el afán de ver sonreír a la mujer una vez más, ambos reyes se volvieron a reunir, y esta vez, se sello el destino del príncipe.

La princesa lo esperaría encerrada en el castillo, si, pero no sería un castillo cualquiera, si no que ahora seria en el castillo de un poderoso Dragón rojo, el rey de los dragones Igneel Dragneel.

El Dragón rojo, el rey Igneel, luego de escuchar la historia contada por los dos desesperados reyes, sintió simpatía por ellos, el era razonable y comprensivo por lo que acepto, y no sólo eso, prometió también que al firmar este nuevo trato, también se firmaba la alianza con el reino Dragón con los dos reinos, ya que la princesa seria cautiva en un gran castillo abandonado que se encontraba en el bosque en los límites de su reino y seria custodiada por el mismísimo príncipe de los dragones.

De esta manera cuando la princesa cumpliera los 14 años el príncipe Fullbuster debería ir por ella, enfrentándose a él feroz Dragón para demostrar su valor y coraje y por fin concebir la boda.

Los 3 reyes firmaron el nuevo pacto y se tomaron cartas en el asunto, la pequeña princesa fue criada por su madre hasta los 5 años para después ser llevada al castillo indicado. El príncipe azul, Gray Fullbuster fue entrenado más duramente por la mismísima Ul quien 2 años después se convirtió en su amada madrastra, y en el reino Dragón Natsu Dragneel, el inquieto principito se preparaba para ser el mejor guardián hasta sus 8 años que se fue al castillo a cumplir su misión.

Paso el tiempo y los 3 de linaje real cumplieron su papel, Gray a diario entrenaba y estudiaba preparándose para la gran batalla decisiva, Natsu destruía a todo aquel curioso que pasaba a querer apoderarse del castillo o la doncella en el, y la princesa permanecía encerrada en la torre, por orden del dragon rosado, pegada a la ventana esperando ver a su príncipe en el horizonte.

Pasaron las primaveras como una brisa cálida, transformando a la dulce infanta en una hermosa joven cita de figura delgada y dulce voz, cumplió los 14 años.

Pero el príncipe nunca llegó.

Poco después le llego una carta, no la primera pero si la última que le llego a aquel castillo, donde se le explicaba el repentino estallido de guerra de él reino Heartfilia contra la alianza de los dos reinos y como tendría que esperar a que la guerra terminará pues el príncipe había sido enviado con la caballería.

No mucho después, llego a oídos del dragon que al fin la guerrilla había terminado y el emocionado lo informó, así ambos esperaron con anhelo el día que apareciera el príncipe azul llegará para al fin darle termino al cuento. Natsu porque adoraba una buena pelea y desde niño espero esa, y ella por que al fin seria rescatada.

Pero nunca llegó.

Al final de la guerra contra Heartfilia el rey Sylver mando a su hijo a buscar a su "amada" doncella y como el príncipe azul perfecto el partió, pero al verse lejos del hogar el camino que tomó fue diferente al indicado.

Pese a que todo su duro trabajo había sido con el fin de ir por la princesa, el no deseaba ir por la mujer a la que le llevaba 3 años de ventaja y que ni siquiera conocía para casarse, por lo que decidió escapar de ese destino por un tiempo, iría por la chica eso era obligatorio y el no lo evitaría, pero primero quería disfrutar de su juventud, apenas tenía 17 y la niña 14, eran jóvenes, quería conocer el mundo y divertirse ya luego vería que le decía a su padre cuando volviera, después de todo, la chica la esperaría incluso por siempre y Dragneel la vigilaba, no había tanta prisa.

Pasaron las lunas y la inocente princesa cumplió los 15, abatida, triste y dolida siguio esperando teniendo como única compañía a aquel Dragón al cual ni conocía por que este le tenía prohibido salir de la torre.

Hasta aquel día que lo conoció físicamente, fue cuando el mismo entro a su habitación en su cumpleaños 16, con su apariencia humana, de cabellos rosas y ojos jade fue la primera y última vez que lo vio porque ese día el solamente había ido a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y despedirse, había decidido marcharse a buscar al desgraciado que no había ido por ella y tomando su camino la dejo sola en aquel castillo.

No tardó en acostumbrarse a la soledad ya que en sí siempre había estado sola, tomó manías extrañas debido a la soledad como el hablar en tercera persona para no olvidar si nombre.

Aun año de que Natsu la dejará, cumplió nuevamente años y sus esperanzas de calleron, porque todos sabían que la edad ideal para casarse era a los 14, ahora tenía 17, y por ende ya no era apta para el matrimonio, era una quedada, y debido a ello, se la pasaba llorando dentro del castillo preguntándose por el paradero de su príncipe.

Sin saber que pronto sus días grises y lluviosos se tornarian en días de colores y calidez gracias a varias personas que les habrírian los ojos a ella y sus 2 coprotagonistas, porque después de todo...

Este no es un cuento de hadas como los otros.

 _HEY que tal?_

 _Pues como ven_ _no_ _he muerto, sigo viva pero no eh actualizado en semanas y lo lamento mucho._

 _Déjenme_ _ponerlos al tanto._

 _En casa tengo problemas (na ya no es novedad) pero no se preocupen estoy bien, no me quiero cortar las venas ni nada,_ _digamos_ _que es normal que en mi casa tengamos problemas ya me acostumbre, pero en fin, el problema fue que me quitaron la laptop y no me la dan hasta el_ _miércoles_ _así_ _que_ _por_ _eso no he actualizado mis otras historias._

 _¡Tengan paciencia por favor!_

 _Ya el miércoles me pongo al_ _corriente_ _con todo_ _por_ _lo mientras les dejo esta historia_ _como_ _compensación_ _, esta la estoy subiendo con el cel por lo que si ven fallos disculpen._

 _Los_ _capitanes_ _son cortos_ _por_ _que_ _los_ _subo_ _con_ _el cel y no_ _excederse_ _las 1500_ _palabras_ _(mis cap normalmente son de 5000 en adelante por eso no eh podido subir las demas)_

 _Y_ _aclarando_ _detalles._  
 _1) si,_ _aquí_ _los_ _dragones_ _tienen_ _forma_ _humana y forma animal?_

 _2)_ _tendrán_ _papeles como el los cuentos de hadas._

 _3) las edades al principio les_ _parecerán_ _muy pequeñas pero eran_ _necesarias_ _para la trama._

 _4) En este cuento_ _tomaré_ _esa creencia antigua de que la edad para casarse y tener hijos es desde los 11-14 años (el mundo estaba loco entonces)_

 _En fin creo que es todo, espero con ansias_ sus _comentarios._

 _Bonita semana mis estrellas!_  
 _Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan._

 _P.d. esta historia_ _tendrá_ _actualización_ _cada semana._


	2. El inicio del cuento

Había una vez...

Na, na, na, como si de verdad fuera un cuento de hadas, que va, un cuento de hadas siempre empieza en un hermoso día, y mucha felicidad, este no era el caso.

Estaba cansado, lleno de tierra y barro hasta la medula (o por lo menos así lo sentía) sus pies ya se movían solos, su mente ya no estaba donde debía estar, mientras su cuerpo ya no podía mas, estaba cansado, maldiciendo el calor, mientras mentalmente juraba buscar un lugar donde descansar y quedarse allí un año entero, y es que ¿Quién dice que viajar por el mundo es placentero? No sabia pero algún día si se lo encontraba o lo llegaba a conocer entonces lo llevaría a rastras con el haber si seguía diciendo lo mismo, viajar por el mundo era un verdadero fastidio, si se había divertido, no podía negarlo, pero caminar tanto le estresaba y le dolían las plantas de los pies, y para colmo no podía sacar sus alas porque si lo veían eran capaces de regresarlo a casa y aun no estaba listo para ello.

-Maldita sea- Mascullo entre dientes, mientras empezaba a adentrarse en un bosque, la tierra húmeda empezó a manchar sus botas negras, el bosque era fresco por lo que pronto dejo de sofocarse de calor y paso a relajarse con la brisa fría del lugar, así de verdad que era lindo viajar, a lo lejos diviso un castillo que por lo visto estaba abandonado, y pensándoselo mucho comenzó a caminar hacia allí, podría pasar la noche como mínimo.

-No se dirija para allá joven- La voz de un hombre mayor detuvo su paso, con suma tranquilidad dirigió sus ojos azul cielo al hombrecillo como indicándole que le explicase- En ese castillo vive encerrada una princesa pero un dragón la custodia fuertemente, quien entra allí no sale con vida-

No siguió escuchándolo y solamente se preocupo por seguir su camino intrigado por el hecho de que un dragón custodiara a una princesa ¿Este era un cuento para niños? Bueno la gente esta mas loca todos los días, además, si el custodio era un dragón era algo a su favor, dialogaría con el para que le dejase dormir. Con esos pensamientos camino vagamente al castillo pero no era lo que esperaba.

Era un bello castillo tradicional con grandes y bellos jardines a sus alrededores que conectaban con el bosque, por dentro parecía olvidado pero bien conservado, el gran salón que le recibía al entrar era sumamente grande, además de tener rastros de lo que se daba cuenta habían sido batallas de hace años, seguramente ese era el salón donde el dragón se enfrentaba a los que osaban entrar, pero pese a eso, no tubo problema en entrar y empezó a ver puerta por puerta, pero en ningún lado se topo con el Dragón, quizás de verdad solo era un cuento para los niños y el estaba allí de paranoico en un castillo abandonado.

O eso creyó hasta que el grito femenino le llamo la atención, no tardo en ver la pequeña pero fina puerta al final de el salón, esta conectaba con un corredor que llevaba directamente a una escalera , su sentido de honor y justicia, inculcado por su familia, le llevaba a seguir aquellos gritos de ayuda, subió con rapidez las escaleras, tan largo era el camino que se estaba arrepintiendo pero al final de estas, logro ver otra habitación mas amplia, donde pudo ver a dos sujetos golpeando fuertemente una puerta.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, rápidamente se abalanzo contra esos hombres quienes opusieron resistencia, el era bueno con las armas, años de practica, por lo que no le costo nada regresar a los sujetos a la sala principal cerca de la puerta, para cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta de que volvieron al principio, empezaron a lanzar una sarta de maldiciones en contra suya.

-¿Que se supone que hacían?- Pregunto sin interesarle realmente, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, mientras los hombres bajaban las bolsas donde seguramente traían lo hurtado y sacaban sus espadas.

-Eso deberíamos preguntártelo nosotros, ¡Lárgate! El castillo y la princesa es nuestro, ahora que el Dragón se ha ido ya no hay nada no nadie que los lo impida y tu no serás mas que un cadáver en unos momentos- Dijo uno de ellos de manera alterada mientras se arraigaba a su espada de una forma tan bruta que el se tubo que abstenerse de lanzar una carcajada por el hecho, disimuladamente olfateo el territorio y ciertamente, no había olor alguno que delatara la presencia de un dragón en ese lugar, pero el suave perfume femenino le decía que si había una doncella en ese lugar y eso era suficiente para que el tuviera una excusa para deshacerse de esos tipos.

-¿Quien dice que el dragón no esta?- Dijo sonriendo, con esas palabras un leve brillo empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, dejando a los hombres sin posibilidad de ver, era demasiado brillante para sostener la vista, el sonrio internamente, dentro de ese castillo nadie lo vería tomar su otra forma, era perfecto, para cuando el brillo paso y los hombres recuperaron su vista, un escalofrió les recorrió todo desde la espalda baja, y el miedo se dreno en su interior, frente a ellos ya no se encontraba un joven muchacho, si no, un enorme y orgulloso dragón blanco, de cresta amarilla y furiosos ojos azules.

Para cuando reacciono, aquellos hombres ya habían huido despavoridos sin dejar rastro.

Tras un suspiro resignado volvió a su forma humana, a paso lento y tranquilo volvió a subir aquellas largas escaleras (claro, incluyendo un par de maldiciones de paso) para al final dirigirse a aquella puerta, toco un par de veces y noto que por como había sido forzada antes, ya se encontraba abierta, sin mucha confianza paso a adentrarse.

Respiro tranquilo cuando la vio, ella se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las pálidas manos en sus oídos un poco asustada, cuando lo noto solamente le miro con tristeza, decepción y tal vez un poco de miedo.

-Tranquila, no soy uno de ellos ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto de manera amable mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

-Si, gracias, Juvia se encuentra bien- Contesto ella tímidamente mientras se levantaba ayudada por el con algo de desconfianza, el le sonrio amablemente mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza.

No era una "princesita" como en los cuentos de hadas normales, era un mujer bella, de cabellos azules de un oscuro profundo, de una sedosa piel blanca, una larga cabellera azul atada en un chongo y bueno... un cuerpo que alteraría a cualquier hombre, pero se veía muy frágil como si en cualquier momento se rompería.

-Los ojos de Juvia están arriba-Dijo ella de pronto con cierto enfado en su voz, el rio un poco cautivado por la reacción de la chica y así fue subiendo su vista, deteniéndose un poco mas en sus labios para finalmente perderse en el par de océanos profundos que ella tenia por ojos.

-Tienes razón preciosa, pero si miro directamente sus ojos temo perder el corazón en el proceso- Contesto galantemente el mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la pálida mejilla sorprendiéndola, cuando ella lo miro levemente se sonrojo pero instintivamente aparto su mano.

-No juegue con Juvia, si Natsu-san estuviera aquí no seguiría con vida-Dijo ella un poco ofendida por la confianza del hombre ante su persona, el parpadeo un par de veces confuso para después volver a sonreír.

-Con que Natsu-san es el Dragón de este castillo, y dime ¿Dónde esta bombón?- Susurro la pregunta de manera retadora mientras se acercaba a ella causando que ella retrocediera.

-Natsu-san... fue a buscar a el príncipe azul que no ha venido por Juvia- Articulo un poco apenada ella ante la cercanía del hombre y del vergonzoso hecho mientras bajaba la mirada, lo mas seguro es que ahora se burlara de ella por el hecho, pero inesperadamente lo que paso fue que termino acorralada contra la pared.

-¿Busca?¿Acaso el príncipe es quien debe ser buscado en el cuento?- Ironizo el de manera seductora mientras tomaba uno de los mechones azules depositándole un casto beso y aspirando el dulce aroma.

Por alguna razón la princesa tenia un aroma a menta y canela.

Cuando noto que la chica no contestaba un olor salado le llego, le miro sorprendido notando las gruesas y cristalinas lagrimas que iban surcando el bello y femenil rostro, no supo como reaccionar, ella apenada por aquel comportamiento solo atino a recargar su rostro en el pecho masculino buscando aquel consuelo que se le había negado durante mas d un año, aquel hombre la había defendido, y su corazonada le decía que podía confiar en el, por lo que se dejo abrazar por este, quien ante el cálido tacto solo la envolvió en sus brazos para que dejara de llorar.

-¿Deseas decirme todo lo que te guardas?- Pregunto con voz suave, así, ambos terminaron sentados en el marco de la cama, ella llorando amargamente, contando de manera sutil y corta todo lo que había pasado, su triste historia, su cuento fallido, conforme ella iba relatando escena por escena, el iba frunciendo un poco mas el ceño molesto ante aquello, la vida de la chica mas que un bello cuento de hadas, parecía una trágica ironía, un cuento que no había obtenido un final feliz, uno donde la princesa no había sido rescatada, el dragón la había abandonado y ahora estaba condenada a pasar el resto de sus días sola hasta que alguien se acordara de ella.

3 años, tres malditos años que ella ya no debería de estar allí, en los que se supone debía haber conseguido su final feliz, en los que se debió haber casado y ser la bella princesa, quizás reina, de 2 reinos, era una maldita broma.

Cuando ella se tranquilizo, el abrazo se volvió mas sobreprotector, brindándole calidez, ella alzo el rostro mirándolo, buscando alguna reacción de el, mientras todo lo que hizo fue sonreírle y secarle con cuidado las lagrimas.

-Déjame presentarme- Susurro el sonriente separándose un poco de ella para que lo viera directo a los ojos ya que el era un poco mas alto, causando que ella sintiera un leve hormigueo al mirara directamente el cielo despejado que el tenia por ojos- Mi nombre es Sting, soy un dragón blanco de las tierras del sur del reino Dragneel, y lo eh decidido, según lo dicta las leyes drago niales, siguiendo el código tomo mi derecho a ser el nuevo amo y señor de este castillo y todo lo que este conlleve, incluyéndote mi princesa- Sonrio coquetamente mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos el rostro que había adquirido un color carmín.

-¿Que?- Articulo con dificultad debido a los nervios que le causaba la cercanía de aquel apuesto caballero, sin entender por completo que quería decir con aquello, ¿Se estaba ofreciendo a cuidarla? ¿Era eso?

El era bastante apuesto, alto, de tez bronceada, un desordenado cabello rubio, una mirada azul cielo, con una cicatriz sobre una de sus cejas y con un pequeño diamante colgando en uno de sus oídos, sinceramente, a ella no le parecía un dragón, si no mas bien parecía el príncipe azul idealizado de todos los cuentos.

-A partir de ahora seré el Dragon de este castillo, y protegeré con mi vida lo que me pertenece, incluyéndote ¿Me lo permites?- El se bajo de la mullida cama hincándose ante ella mientras le tomaba las manos entre las suyas, Juvia parpadeo un par de veces confundida ante su sorpresa, lo pensó bien, por el momento estaba sola, y necesitaba protección para esperar el regreso de Natsu, además de que aquel dragón blanco le transmitía cierta tranquilidad que la desconcertaba, por lo que la respuesta salió sola.

-Sting-san puede ser el dragón de Juvia-

Le sonrio, y aquella sonrisa logro descolocar al fiero dragón, perdiéndose en aquellos bellos ojos, y sin pensárselo mucho, se levanto un poco a donde ella terminando por chocar sus labios en un casto beso, logrando dejarla sin palabras ante aquello mientras el solo sonreía, había encontrado un bello tesoro.

-Sera un placer protegerte My Lady-


End file.
